


True Rebirth of the Goddess

by Supersilver46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersilver46/pseuds/Supersilver46
Summary: Hermione Granger has been having odd dreams lately, and she's worried that she'll soon lose her grip on what is real and what isn't. She's remembering things that she couldn't have seen, and in her dreams she feels as though she's living out someone else's life... she wants to know more, but if she does will she still be herself when all is said and done?





	True Rebirth of the Goddess

_Rain pelted her without any mercy, the droplets felt like icy pitchforks were stabbing at her. The wind had begun to pick up, the razor-sharp gale cut through the rubble like it was made of clay. Lightning struck the earth, sending plumes of dust and smoke into the sky. Fires raged on, setting everything ablaze, turning the once lush green hills into a hellish landscape. In the sky, the monster that had signaled the end of everything roared as it continued to destroy everything she cared about. It showed little mercy as it struck down the helpless humans who desperately tried everything they could to stay alive. They flung spells, hexes, weapons, but nothing worked against the beast. Soon, one by one each of the humans fell, they were either crushed under the monster's weight, burned to a crisp, or they decapitated just like her friend (Or would it be more accurate to call him her rival?) had been. And then it was just her and the beast that called itself the 'Creator'._  
  
 _She gritted her teeth, and tried to force herself onto her feet, before her legs gave out and she fell back into the shallow ditch she had been in. Her head hit the ground hard, and for a moment she could have sworn that she saw stars for a brief moment. Muddy water splashed onto her, which helped her clear her head as she shakily stood on her feet. She nearly pitched forward, but she quickly planted his weapon into the ground. She idly wondered what he would have said if he saw her using his sword as a cane, he'd always been fiercely determined on keeping it as clean as possible. A small chuckle escaped her lips, as she imagined his expression. She shook her head and took a deep breath as she hovered in the air, before charging at the beast. She let out a war cry as she swung the sword, scoring a direct hit._  
  
 _The beast roared in anger as it turned to face her, it then swung its claws at her, and she darted to the side. Her hair whipped around her face as she cast a spell, aiming it at one of the beasts many eyes. Her signature spell burned through the air, as it rocketed towards the beast. The beast swung its tail, canceling out her spell. It then rushed towards her, using one of its horns to impale her in the stomach. The beast then swung its head, sending her plummeting to the earth. She crashed into the ground, creating another crater, and she winced as her wound healed itself. The beast took a deep breath of air in, and then hurled a ball of blue fire at her. She scrambled to get out of the way, as the ball of fire hit the spot where she had been previously been. As the ball of fire hit the ground, it caused an explosion that sent her flying. She inadvertently dropped the sword she had been holding as she finally came to a stop._  
  
 _She coughed out a glob of blood as she stood back up, and she scrambled to pick up the sword. She couldn't afford to fail, if she did then it would win. And she wasn't about to let that happen, even if it meant that she had to fight the 'creator' for centuries. It wasn't about saving the world anymore, there was barely anything left to count as a 'world' anymore. Villages and cities had been swallowed up by the void, which was quickly beginning to eat away at the fabric of her 'reality'. The 'creator' dived towards the ground, as it landed it caused fissures in the ground to form that threatened to swallow her up. She flew into the air and watched as the ground was swallowed up by the void._  
  
 _"Alright you bastard..." She growled as she held her sword out to the beast, "Get ready to die!"_  
  
 _The beast roared, seemingly as an answer to her challenge. A ball of fire formed in its jaws, as it shot bursts of fire into the sky. The sky lit up in flames as she dodged ball after ball of fire, she increased her speed as she dived towards the beast. She held her sword out in front of her as a scream built up in her throat as she plunged her sword into the beast's skull and then-_  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione blinked awake as she heard a voice call out her name. Her eyesight was blurry, and for a moment all she could see was a few blobs. Slowly, her eyesight returned as the smell of disinfect caused her to cough. She could see rows of beds with other students laying in them, staring blankly at the celling. The window was open, and a cool spring breeze caused the curtains to flutter. Standing next to her were her two friends, who were watching her with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"You're awake!" Ron shouted, "When they found you in the library, we thought you might never wake up!"  
  
"The library?" Hermione asked. And then she remembered what she was doing before she ended up in the infirmary. "Harry it's a basilisk, that's why all the students have been paralyzed!"  
  
"We figured that out when we got into the chamber," Harry said as he explained how he and Ron went with Lockheart to the chamber, how Lockheart had tried to take all the credit for himself, and the fight he got into with the basilisk and the Heir of Slytherin.  
  
"It turns out that Voldemort was possessing the diary," Harry said, "He was using Ginny to get the basilisk to try and kill the muggleborn students."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, "What happened after you beat him?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Now, now you can tell her all about your adventure later," Madam Pomfrey said, "For now she needs to rest."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded and left the room, leaving Hermione to wonder about the dream she had. It was probably nothing, it was probably just an odd nightmare she had after she was petrified. But her dream felt so real to her...she could still remember feeling the heat from the explosions...Hermione shook her head. She was just tired, something like her dream couldn't happen in reality. As Hermione went back to sleep, she didn't notice that she was keeping an iron grip on the sheets...

* * *

  
"Hey Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked Hermione. Ever since the three of them had gotten onto the train, she'd been really quiet. She was staring out the window at the passing scenery, biting her lip as she was seemingly lost in thought. She didn't show any signs of ever hearing him speak, so Ron cleared his throat so he could catch her attention.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione turned away from the window to look at Ron, "Did you say something Ron?"  
  
"I asked if you were okay," Ron said, "You've been acting pretty weird..."  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Hermione said as she turned her attention back to the window, "You don't need to worry about me."  
  
Ron turned to Harry, who had the same look of worry on his face. Hermione had been acting rather strange after she'd been unpetrified. She hadn't really talked to them that much, and she barely reacted when they won the House Cup for the second time in a row. She'd been sullen, and while Ron and Harry had wanted to approach her, they couldn't really find the best time to ask her what was wrong. But now that they were on the train, it was easier to talk in private. The problem was that Hermione didn't seem too keen on talking, which had caused an awkward silence to form, which would occasionally be broken by the whistle of the train.  
  
"So Hermione are you planning on doing anything for your vacation?" Harry eventually spoke up, and Ron was thankful that Harry had decided to take the initiative.  
  
"My parents and I are going to France," Hermione said, "What are you two going to do for your vacation?"  
  
"Well with how the Dursley's are, I doubt I'm going to do anything 'fun' this summer." Harry said.  
  
"I'm not sure what my father has planned, but it might be fun." Ron said.  
  
"Well that's interesting..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
The three of them trailed off, having no idea what to talk about next.  
  
"Hey..." Hermione said before she looked down at her hands, "Have you ever had a dream that felt so real?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked. "Why did you bring up dreams all of a sudden?"  
  
"I..." Hermione bit her lip and looked out the window, "I had a bit of an odd dream when I was petrified."  
  
"An... odd dream?" Harry asked. "What was it about?"  
  
"It was about-"  
  
The train's horn let out a shrill whistle, and the train soon slowed to a halt. Ron blinked as he looked out the window, they weren't anywhere near the platform, in fact it looked like they were in the middle of some fields.  
  
"That's strange." Harry said, "Why did the train stop?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron said as he opened the door to the cabin. He looked out into the hall to see that the other students had done the exact same thing, each of them looked as confused as him. Soon the perfects began to walk down the hall, asking students to stay in their rooms. Ron spotted Percy as his brother reached the room he, Harry, and Hermione were in.  
  
"Hey Percy, what's going on?" Ron asked his brother, "Why did the train stop in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"It's nothing to worry about Ron," Percy said, "We have the situation under control, so get back into your rooms."  
  
"I'm not worried, I just want to know why we stopped." Ron said, "You could at least tell us why-"  
  
"Just get back in your room!" Percy shouted as he shoved Ron into the room and shut the door.  
  
"Are you okay Ron?" Harry asked as he held his hand out to Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said as he took Harry's hand and let him pull him back up to his feet. "Thanks for asking."  
  
"I wonder why Percy just shoved you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because he's a git who thinks he knows best." Ron said. "Seriously he didn't have to shove me, that actually hurt a little bit."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Percy shoved Ginny into the room.  
  
"Hey what's your problem Percy?!" Ginny shouted as she got to her feet, "You didn't need to drag me here, I was with my friends!"  
  
Percy ignored Ginny as he turned his attention to Ron,  
  
"Ron, make sure that Ginny doesn't leave this room." Percy said.  
  
"What? Why? You just dragged her here against her-"  
  
"Listen to me for once Ron!" Percy shouted, causing Ron to step back in shock. "I need you to do this for me, Fred and George can look out for themselves, but Ginny's just started so I need you to keep her here."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Fred and George can look out for themselves'?" Ron asked, "You said that there's nothing to worry about."  
  
Percy sighed, "I know what I said, but the situation has changed."  
  
"'The situation'?" Harry asked.  
  
Percy opened his mouth, when the train suddenly started to move again, though this time it was moving much faster than it had been before.  
  
"What's going on?!" Ron said as he stumbled, but he ended up catching his balance before he could fall, "Why are we going so fast?!"  
  
"So it's started..." Percy gripped his wand, "At the speed we're going..."  
  
"...We'll end up crashing into the platform." Hermione said. "If the train doesn't tip over and kill us all."  
  
"Well that's the plan."  
  
Suddenly a deep voice echoed in the room, and a shadowy portal opened. A man in a dark robe walked out of the portal which then closed behind him.  
  
"Can you imagine the despair that will result in your deaths?" The man asked, "For such young and bright students like yourselves to die in a tragic accident... doesn't that just tug on your heartstrings?"  
  
"I'm guessing that you've placed the conductor under your control," Percy said. "What's your goal?"  
  
"To cause as much despair as possible, so that our creator can return and lead us to prosperity!" The man laughed, "It's a shame though, I was hoping the goddess would show herself."  
  
"The goddess?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah she's the one who killed our creator, so it only makes sense to kill her in return," The man said, "I thought she'd show herself, but I guess she's a coward."  
  
For some reason, that got on Hermione's nerves. Hermione clenched her fists, "What makes you think she's a coward?"  
  
"Huh? It's obvious, she isn't here." The man said, "She's up there watching me kill you kids, she could care less about whether you live or die."  
  
"That isn't true!" Hermione shouted, "She does care if innocent people are killed, and she wouldn't let a piece of garbage like you kill us!"  
  
"Oh?" The man asked, "And how are you so sure about that?"  
  
"Because I-"  
  
The train's horn let out a shrill whistle, and Hermione jolted awake in her seat.  
  
"Wow, you're a heavy sleeper Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"I was...asleep?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You just suddenly fell asleep as soon as you sat down," Harry said, "You must have been really tired."  
  
Hermione looked out the window to see that they were at the platform. Students were getting off the train and greeting their families.  
  
 _Was all of that...just a dream?_


End file.
